Talk:Naoto Shirogane
Naoto's VA There's been quite the dispute over this, but I can at least verify that Jessica Straus did not voice Naoto. Instead, she did Hanako, Saki, and misc. characters. http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.ListAll&friendId=360947036 On the subject of whether or not it is Wendee Lee, I don't know, but I personally don't think Naoto sounds like her. I just emailed her concerning the subject for an absolute guarantee, just in case. Drache 17:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actor? The page says N/A. But personally I think the voice belongs to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. As a long time fan of Silent Hill and Ghost in the Shell, im pretty sure I can recognize the voice and it would make sense, since Mary Elizabeth McGlynn also does the voice of Noriko Kashiwagi in the game. Am I the only one who noticed this? Can anyone confirm it? 23:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Help, please. On days when you're not at school, where does Naoto hang around? (trying to do her social link!) ~~Takoto 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Samegawa Flood Plain, so says this FAQ. (Ctrl/Apple + F: "16.11") Is there a good place for this in the article? The article doesn't really mention where you can find Naoto. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't think any of the articles mention where the social link characters hang around. I was going to add them myself, however I had no idea where to fit them in. Thank you for the information, though. ~~Takoto 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome~ Anyway, I think maybe they can be mentioned either at the beginning or- Whoa, Igor's JP voice is weird. Anyway, at the beginning or the ending of the Social Link section, preferably the beginning. Maybe like, for example, "The Main Character can form the x Arcana Social Link with x after event happens. They can meet the character after school at x (y on Holidays) in order to advance the Social Link." Or something of the sort. I don't know, but I feel something along those lines would be good. If you're going to add it in, feel free to expand upon this or otherwise alter it any way you see fit. ^_^ ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) 21:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Trivia? "When Teddie was announcing the results of the physical examination, Rise was shocked at Naoto's results. Many players speculate that Naoto had the biggest breasts of the whole team." Wait, what? How come Naoto would have the biggest breasts of the team since her chest is completly flat? Not only that, shouldn't the Wikia be free from speculations? —'Rocketai' (тalk • ) 18:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : It's called breast binding. And the speculation doesn't need to be removed from Trivia sections. Great Mara 19:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Naoto's height I've got a bone to pick. In this wiki her height is slated down as 165cm. I wish to dispute that as Rise's as you put it is 155cm. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_Kujikawa Now according to this photograph, http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/1/16/Inabagroup.jpg as well as many standing comparisons of the two, Naoto is very DEFINATELY shorter than Rise.... even with her platform shoes on. Don't you think? Trivia Hey... you think we should add that the majority of the fans implies that she could be a sibling of the P3's Protagonist? I read the fanfics that are related to Naoto and most of them makes them siblings... of course by fans... Right?Crok425 02:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *No. That is just'' far'' too speculative. It's enough that it mentions their resemblance. (I honestly feel comparing the two is a bit wonky and out-of-place. Lots of characters have their characteristics.. Want we should list all blue-haired, grey-eyed characters in history while we're at it?) Aetropos 15:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Spin Off There is a Spin off series focussed on Naoto as the main character. Can anyone add information about that on this site please? 02:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC)